A Quiet Mission
by Meushell
Summary: Malek and Aldwin are sent on a simple mission. Aldwin:Malek


Title: A Quiet Mission  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: If you recognize it, then it's not mine.  
Summary: Malek and Aldwin are sent on a simple mission.  
Rating: PG  
Parings: Malek/Aldwin  
Note: Malek's host is Amb. Aldwin's host is Gete. So, the "pairing" is really Amb/Malek and Gete/Aldwin. This is somewhat of a sequel to other stories, but it makes sense without them.

Aldwin grinned as he stepped down the steps of the chaapa'ai. "This world is beautiful." The stargate was on top of a hill. It was so green that he was sure his boots would soon have grass stains. Below was a beautiful lake that reminded him of the one he had grown up in. It was surrounded by flowers, and it was remarkable clean. A herd of strange animals were on the edge, making their way into the lake. In the sky, he could seen two moons, even though it was day. One appeared much larger than the other, and he wondered how big and close the two rocks really were. "I like it already."

Malek tapped his shoulder and pointed behind them. The grass seemed to be dying quickly in that direction. It turned yellower and yellower until it disappeared entirely. The dirt in its place looked uninviting and barren. In the distance was a building that looked like it was about to fall apart. "We're going that way."

Aldwin's smile disappeared. "I've been teased." With his gear still in his hand, he headed off in the direction Malek had indicated to.

Malek followed and quickly took lead. "Amb and I were fully capable of doing this on our own. You insisted on joining us."

"The council didn't want you going alone. I volunteered. The scans will take a while, and I thought we could spend some time together."

Malek stopped and turned to Aldwin, now looking nervous. "That's not what this mission is about."

Aldwin paused. "I know you don't feel the same as Gete and I feel about you. I'm not asking for that, but please allow me to spend time with you at least." He continued walking without getting a response.

Malek frowned slightly, falling behind a bit. He could hear Amb snapping at him. As shy as Amb could be with others, he had stopped being quiet with Malek a long time ago. It was preferable, but it wasn't entirely appreciated when Malek was already feeling bad. _I know. I know._

The walk to the building took over an hour, and not another word had been spoken. Malek quickly started setting up a scanner with Aldwin's help. He made the final adjustments when everything was ready. "It'll be a while before its done scanning."

"What do we do while we wait?"

"Get comfortable."

Aldwin sat on the hard dirt. It was so compacted and dry that it felt similar to sitting on rock. "Gete doesn't like it here."

Malek grinned. "I don't think Gete would appreciate you using him to complain." He sat down as well.

Aldwin smiled. "I suppose this is better though. If the ore was in the grassy land, then we'd have to dig that up. This way, we dig up this." He indicated outward with a hand.

Malek nodded briefly, then looked to the scanner. It was quiet for a few minutes, at least outward. Inside, Amb was talking constantly. Malek listened, but he didn't respond much. He knew what Amb wanted. "Aldwin..."

Aldwin's eyes had been closed. They flashed when they opened, which told Malek that Gete had been given control until Aldwin had been called. "Yes?"

Malek felt a bit bad. He hadn't preferred Aldwin to be in control. He had just thought he had been. There was no reason to ask them to change back though. "You weren't entirely correct."

"About what?"

Malek sighed. This would be easier if Aldwin and Gete just knew what he meant right away. "About how I feel about you."

Aldwin smiled. "You like us?"

"You've known how Amb has felt, and you know emotions are shared in a blending."

"Yes, but you like others."

Malek looked away. Thanks to him, a hint of blush made it's way to Amb's face. He took it away before it grew worse. "A relationship with them would be impossible."

Aldwin edged closer. "So, you went the logical way."

"That makes it sound insulting." Malek looked back and saw a smiling Aldwin. "I..." He took Aldwin hand. "I just needed some time. Amb and I had to sort all this stuff out."

"And the verdict?"

Malek felt Amb's body wanting to blush again. He leaned over and gave Aldwin a small kiss.

Aldwin closed his eyes briefly for the kiss. It was sweet, but too short for his liking. He repositioned his way of sitting and pulled the other man closer. "We like your verdict." He leaned in, and they kissed again.


End file.
